


Si yo hubiera estado ahí...

by KarenHikari



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: General, Other, Poetry/Poesía
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-08
Updated: 2016-01-08
Packaged: 2018-05-12 12:51:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5666722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KarenHikari/pseuds/KarenHikari
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Poema corto sobre Nico di Angelo (sí, otro porque, ¿por qué no?)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Si yo hubiera estado ahí...

**Author's Note:**

> Pues bien, como lo prometido es deuda, estoy aquí en este momento publicando algo en lugar de estudiar para mis exámenes semestrales. ¿Alguno de ustedes recuerda cuando publiqué Al filo de lanza? ¿Sí? Bueno, pues si es así, debo decir que este poema también está especialmente dedicado a mi hermana, y de hecho ella escribió las primeras dos líneas y me dijo que tenía esa idea pero que no sabía qué escribir así que me pidió por favor que hiciera otro poema. Durante mucho tiempo, tuve este escrito guardado en la carpeta de "Poemas" (pues deben saber que también escribo poesía, y la separo de mi fanfiction) y se me olvidó totalmente que lo había escrito pensando en Nico, pero hace poco estaba revisando mis archivos y lo encontré; cuando le pregunté a mi hermana si debería publicarlo, ella dijo que sí, de tal suerte que aquí me tienen ahora...
> 
> Ya se lo había anticipado a SeLeNeBb en un comentario, pero... ¡aquí lo tienen, otro poema para Nico di Angelo!

Si yo hubiera estado ahí,  
no habría necesidad de sufrir,  
apoyado desde el inicio,  
sin necesidad del precipicio.

 

Si yo hubiera estado ahí,  
dolor no habías de sentir,  
pues soy de mente abierta,  
y mis palabras son ciertas.

 

En lugar de dioses y amores,  
de sufrimientos, dolores,  
debiste tener apoyo,  
sin sufrir tanto embrollo.

 

Aunque sé, así es el destino,  
hasta parece desatino,  
pero escucha, escucha, cariño,  
a veces debes enfrentarte a ti mismo.

 

Dicen que hay grandes batallas,  
que en la vida enfrentarás con saña,  
pero es que nadie adivina la maña,  
que la peor pelea es la que tú mismo entrañas.

 

He oído que la verdad está oculta;  
he oído que cuesta encontrarla.  
Pero seamos honestos, escucha:  
lo que cuesta es aceptarla.

 

Hay confesiones que cuestan trabajo,  
y existen dolores que cuesta olvidarlos;  
sobre todo hay memorias que no dejan espacio  
para tener siquiera un pensamiento sabio.

 

Sin embargo te digo,  
que de entre todo lo sucedido,  
hay algo que sobresale,  
y es por ser importante.

 

Sin importar las creencias  
que otros toman por ciertas,  
y sin importar los amores,  
que parecen rompecabezas.

 

Debes procurar, y siempre,  
que al mirarte al espejo y alrededor,  
que al mirarte a ti mismo y tu relación,  
lo que digas sea congruente  
con lo que siente el corazón.

**Author's Note:**

> Así que... ¿qué opinan? ¡Espero que les haya gustado!
> 
> Ahora, sobre mis otros trabajos, sé que ya hasta parece que lo copio de una historia a otra, ¡pero les juro que he estado enterrada en pendientes! La semana que viene empiezo con semestrales, y sé que ustedes dirán "Bueno, pero ¿qué no acabas de tener vacaciones?", y la respuesta es sí, pero tampoco estoy muy segura de hacia dónde se fue ese tiempo tan preciado. Se supone que iba a terminar "La luz más allá de la oscuridad" la semana pasada, de la cual sólo me faltan dos capítulos, y lo cierto es que ya tengo uno de ellos (el final, porque soy muy ordenada) escrito en borrador, y ya estoy trabajando en el otro, pero no están listos aún. Sobre "Dudas existenciales"... lo sé, lo sé, hace como mínimo un mes que no paso por ahí y cada que publico algo digo que "Dentro de una semana habrá actualización", pero la vida sencillamente no me da para más. Prometo intentar actualizar pronto, pero eso es todo lo que puedo asegurar por el momento.
> 
> Deséenme suerte en los exámenes por si no puedo volver a pasarme por aquí antes de que la semana termine, y si también ustedes los están teniendo, espero que les vaya bien.
> 
> Por favor, no duden en compartirme sus opiniones y... ¡nos leemos pronto! ;)


End file.
